bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
V-14
V-14 (のV -14, No V - 14) is a guild supported by the Soul Society, formerly serving as one of the most dangerous criminal mercenary organizations within existence. Overview V-14 formerly served as a group of mercenaries that specialized in terrorist activities such as kidnapping, human trafficking, attack and destruction of civilian and military targetsBleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion, smuggling illegal goods, robbery and theft, assassinations, and the like. Their legalization has led to a much less unethical work purpose, although still on a "black ops" scale. It is led by Angelika Hartmann, a criminal mastermind and a former assassin. They do not have a limit to who serves as their client, as long as the profit is considerable in value. Proficient at what they do, they are widely popular among the "underground" of Soul Society. In the past, they have had confrontations several times with authority of the Soul Society, only for them to escape or kill the ones that are pursuing them. Because of the extreme difficulty in pursuing V-14, only the most tenacious of law enforcers are willing and able to continue the hunt for them. To that extent, V-14 members can even walk into public places where their faces are known and do whatever they wish, as long as they are careful not to cause trouble.Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine This is even more so in the lawless districts of the Rukongai, where authority is practically non-existent. Headquarters V-14 is a nomadic group, constantly on the move in order to avoid detection by hunters. However, they mostly situate themselves within the confines of the lawless districts of Rukongai. Their home base, when made, is relevant to a simple home, and the way they mostly act while within is similar to that of roommates (at least in the case of Oliver, Shou, and Anton, as Angelika is quite formal in the way she acts). This creates the illusion of four simple citizens of the Soul Society in order to further hide their criminal origin and purpose. Thanks to the profit they get, the furnishings and decorations are moderately outstanding. Alpha Team's most recent HQ was destroyed in a battle with Shindō Takuji and 10th Division members and was abandoned in their subsequent retreat, forcing Alpha Team to relocate to Gamma Team's warehouse HQ. The latter base had remained untouched, even during the Inner Circle's brief occupation of the Soul Society. Its current status is unknown, as Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega have once again relocated to a Seireitei-supported accommodation. Known Members Alpha Team *Angelika Hartmann *Shou Yoshizawa (honorably discharged) *Anton Semenov *Oliver Holmes *Heigo Sureiyā (dishonorably discharged) Beta Team *Hyōryū Fūsoku *Shadō Kariudo *Zaii Futō *Shinshin Fūten Delta Team *Ryoken Tonoke Gamma Team *Asuka Sakamoto *Rika Nakamura *Shinji Konno *Yusuke Saruwatari Omega Team *Mōka Komori *Karitori *Shito *Yajū Reijingu Epsilon Team *Yashin Shiyōnin *Kōkō Kage Hyōjin *Manami Hamasaki *Yūyo Hakumei Trivia *The name V-14 is a reference to the Saint Valentine's Day massacre. The letter "V" stands for the word "Valentine", while the number "14" refers to both the date of St. Valentine's Day and the number of slugs within the body of the last man to die. References